Son of the Abyssal of the South, Luciela
by Tracy Leung
Summary: This story follows the possibility of claymores and awakened beings to be able to give birth to children in the world of claymore. This story follows Ace, who is the son of Luciela of the South. He is likely to find himself in harm's way in the future but who is it that will save him?.


**PROLOGUE**

This story follows the possibility of claymores and awakened beings to be able to give birth to children in the world of claymore. What if awakened beings could have children? What role would the children of awakened beings have in society? Most of awakened being's children are disregarded both by normal humans and claymore (warriors when they refer to it themselves), and most likely called those what are beyond of monsters. Although, at least one of their parents is a human, they are neither regarded as humans or monsters. They are something in between; they often face more hardships than claymores themselves and they often find themselves in harm's way. This story follows Ace, who is the son of Luciela of the South. He is likely to find himself in harm's way in the future but who is it that will save him?.

**CHAPTER 1: CHILDHOOD**

My name is Ace; I'm what you claymores call the son of an awakened being. I'm not just the son of any awakened being; my mother is Luciela of the South. She is a powerful awakened being who governed the South of what we call our island. Her awakened form looked like that of a 2 tailed demon cat. I got separated from my mother when I was a young boy and was never able to find her. I'm all grown up now and I have my own family. This is the story I'd like to share with you.

Not knowing anything, I was a little boy who wandered off into the woods. There I met this young girl a little older than me playing in the woods with a bunch of her other friends.

I said: Hi, what's your name? My name's ace what's yours?

The little girl replied: I'm Miria, and she smiled at me

At that moment I found her attractive, I felt my heart pounding. While that was happening, I women in her early 20s picked me from behind and she gave Miria an evil stare to warm her away from me. It turned out to be my own mother, Luciela.

I said to my mother: Mum, stop it your scaring her away

Miria could still feel the pressure of Luciela's immense yoki even though she was a mere human child. I turned to face my mother, Luciela and she told me that she had some work to take care of and told me to stay put. I was walking towards our home when I heard a quarrel around 5 houses away. I then realized it was a family who was trying to sell their only child to the organization for a huge sum of money. I ran up closer and realized it was the girl I just met a few moments ago from the woods. I then intercepted the two men in black from taking Miria away.

I said: "What do you think you're doing!, Taking an innocent girl like that is just wrong"

Then the organization's men replied back looking annoyed: Who are you to comment on the how we do our job!

The second man whispers to the commanding officer: "Hey don't you think he looks like…..

The first man in black replies whispering in his ear: "Luciela" and nods

The men in black decided to take me away to the organization along with Miria. I was then in shock when I started to realize that my mother had told me to stay put while she was off doing work somewhere else. After I remembered that all this had happened I started to cry while being tolled off to the organization. The little girl, Miria next to me comforted me

Miria said "Don't be scared, I'm here for you"

I then cling to her while crying for my mother. We were sitting in a prison carriage with no hope of escaping, for the duration of the journey I attached myself to Miria for the comfort of each other. Though this was a prison carriage, there were two horses pulling the carriage and the organization's men on either sides of the carriage. There were no means of ways of escape; the green grass of freedom was beyond that of the grey metallic bars. We were moving towards a remote area that its ground was stripped of green grass, a piece of naked land but rather dull looking. Finally the carriage stopped in front of a huge metal gate. The organization's men threw me and Miria out of the carriage. Being a boy by nature, I was quick tempered then.

I blurted out "Hey watch it!"

Miria dared not to say a word

The commander of the organization's men replied "I have had it with you little brat, while he pushed me onto the ground and kicked me over and over again with his metal shoes, until I had stayed silent. I stood up but could barely walk from the pain; Miria was the only one who lent me her shoulder for my aid of walking. We were both sent to a small room where other young girls were gathered, I was only boy in the group. After a short while, two of the organization's men took me away from Miria and lead me to a separate place, it looked more of isolated place that that the little girls that were gathered in that room.

I thought to myself "Where are they taking me?"

I was lead to a special room, no cell and told me this is where I would be staying for the duration of being here.

The organization's guard said: "I'll come a fetch you in the afternoon"

I replied in confusion: "What…..What do you mean by…..that…."

The guard ignored me and walked away, it looked like he was walking away from what looked like a dark endless corridor, and it looked pitch black but fire torches at the side to light up enough to tell if the kids were in their cell. I looked as if I was locked up in a prison setting.

I asked myself: "I wonder what happened to the girl who came with me"

Later that evening, I was escorted by two the organization's men to another area of the organization. I stood in front of two metal doors and after a while it was opened. When I finally got to see what was inside the room, I was left with horror and shock.

I thought to myself: "What are they going to do with me?"

One of the organization's men took me to a special surgical table and stripped me naked. They strapped me to the surgical bed and I only had a cloth large enough to cover my abdomen down to my knees. I had no chance of resisting what the surgeon was going to do to me. To my horror, the surgeon took a thick needle and inserted it into my arm, then he took another thick needle and this time he inserted it into a blood vessel of the neck, I was unable to scream as further screaming would hurt me to a greater extent due to the thick needle inserted in my neck. I could not have guessed where the next thick needle was going. It was inserted into the deep membrane of my spine, I didn't care I had a needle inserted in my neck, I didn't care screaming would hurt me too a greater extent, I screamed in pain while the surgeon was inserting the thick needle into the depths of my spine. They never gave me anesthetics.

While that was happening, Miria wondered in the wrong place at the wrong time and she heard me screaming in pain, and she decided to peak between the gap of the metal door and she saw something she never should have seen.

Miria though to herself "What on earth are the organization doing! Their experimenting on such a young boy"

I looked sideways and saw Miria peeking through the door; I did not inform the organization's men that she was here. I had an emotionless look as I stared at Miria. Eventually I passed out from the extreme pain I just received from the experiment.

While my eyes were still closed, I could still hear the clanging of test tubes and footstep of their heavy leather boots storming away towards the door. The surgeons were finally finished with the process.

However I was still strapped to the surgical table and I heard a footstep of a familiar friend walk towards me she touched my cold cheek while whispering; I noticed straight away it was Miria.

"I promise you, Ace, I'll get you out of here" Miria whispered.

She knew that I was the only one who was kind to her despite being brought here by force. While she was next to me I felt something different about her. She didn't seem like a human anymore.

She left before any of the organization's men returned to check up on me. After the incident she trained extra hard in her room just to rescue me. After that incident I knew she was keeping a schedule on when I was taking to that room. She waited for the opportunity to strike. While the organization's men were gone, she took the opportunity to free me and detached the needles. Out of worry for Miria I blurted out

I blurted out "Miria! What the hell do you think you're doing? You'll get into serious trouble if they find you"

Miria replies "I just can't leave you here! What they're doing to you is even more painful than what they'd do to me if I got caught"

From what Miria sounded like, I knew exactly what she was thinking about. She was trying to break me free from the organization; I took my clothes from the shelf near the surgical table I was strapped on. I wore my clothes while Miria waited for me outside.

I said "Miria I don't want you to get hurt because of me, so please just leave me alone

Miria replied in a furious manner "Shut up you stupid idiot"

Miria took off something from her neck and placed it on mine. I looked at the necklace and I noticed it was a ring necklace. It looked like something precious to Miria, but she gave me her necklace ring anyways. She told when I needed to find her; the ring necklace would lead me to her.

While Miria replied furiously, she dragged me to the outside of the organization.

I shouted "Miria, let me go!"

I ran off on my own, leaving the helpless little girl to defend herself. After that incident 10 years as passed, I still could not find my mother or find a way to save Miria from the organization, and I have also continued looking for her even after all those years. I never forgot her name, not even once.

**CHAPTER 2: THE AWAKENED BEING**

During my travels, I meet 4 claymores who were assigned to an awakened being hunt in paburo mountains. There was a claymore that was obviously the highest rank, and was sitting in between two of the other warriors of a lower rank. The claymore that was obviously the highest rank introduced herself as Miria who is the current 6th ranking warrior. She had long pale brown hair styled in a razor-shag cut and she had trademark silver eyes.

I thought to myself "Could it be her?"

The claymore standing next to me had short blond hair to the length of her neck; there was a young boy who was younger than me standing next to her. He was a lot younger than me, perhaps near the age of 13. As they introduced their ranks and their names, the claymore with the bobbed hair named Helen laughed at one of the lowest ranked warriors. The young boy next to her defended her. Helen wrapped her arm around the young boy's shoulder and explained how they operated, and her being the lowest rank in the organization, her name was Clare. After she explained the operation of claymores, she noticed and approached me.

Helen said "Who is this brat!, is he going to fight with us?"

I replied in a furious manner "Shut up! I'm not a brat, My name's ace and I just happen to be trying to find someone"

Helen wrapped arm around my shoulder and questioned me like a suspect.

Helen smiled and said "So who is it that you're looking for, it's clearly visible that you are looking for a warrior like us, so who is it?"

I refused to answer Helen's question, her words were a bit abrasive at times, though I couldn't blame her for being curious. Although, Miria looked strict, she continued to ask me further questions in a friendly manner, I somehow felt like I could trust her with my answer.

She asked "Can you tell us who it is?, We could also help you find her"

I replied to her ""I'll find her myself. It's only fair, what she did for me herself."

As I said that, I held my hand to the ring necklace that was hidden underneath my shirt. Miria had a slight idea that there was something hanging on my neck that was very important to me.

Miria stopped questioning me and said "I won't ask of you anymore, but whoever she is I'm sure she's very important to you"

I replied to Miria's comment "Thanks for not asking.

Following immediately of the reply to Miria's comment, the sky that was originally light blue became dull and cloudy. It started to rain heavily. We were waiting for the warrior Clare in the cold rain. I started to hear heavy footsteps of metal boots braising on the floor, it was Clare who was walking towards us. The claymores complained of Clare for arriving late again. We then disappeared from the forest for the awakened being hunt. We were walking for hours and it almost hit nightfall. We took refuge in a small cave; Miria approached me and she saw my necklace string and asked me if I wore a necklace.

I replied to Miria and said "Yes, this necklace is very important to me. It was given to me by someone very special during my childhood. Although I wish I found her already"

Miria replied "We'll find her….do you know her name?"

I said "Like I said earlier, I'll find her myself"

Miria then requested Clare to spar with her, testing her abilities. During their friendly confrontation, I watched Miria spar with Clare, while I had the feeling this was the girl who saved me from the organization long ago. The claymore next to me, Helen was laughing at Clare for being weak. There was a short haired claymore next to Helen, her name was Deneve. She was the exact opposite of Helen; she was strict and spoke in a monotonic tone. Despite this Helen and Deneve were good friends. The rain continued to pour down from the dull sky. Clare collapsed on the ground as I let the other claymores rest I guarded the front entrance of the cave.


End file.
